Hexenklinge
'GAME RULE INFORMATION' Hexblade’s are high professional monster slayers which can deal with each kind of supernatural threat. But their methods are to doubtful for the most people and they are not quite admired. Hexblade try to be a monster to slay a monster and uses a sprinkling of magic to debilitating their pray. They are always on the edge, falling in the dark they try to remove from the World. Role: Hexblade are powerful in killing resistant and arcane foes, debuffing, and weakening them until they fall. The spell abilities are useful to find the foes', '''counter some extraordinary abilities they may have, or to make sure that the party can injure the target. They are very good versus specific solo targets and are acceptable second line fighters. Hexblades have the following game statistics: '''Abilities:' Charisma controls many of the Hexblade’s special powers, including his spell casting. Strength is important for him because of its role in combat. Dexterity and Constitution both contribute to the Hexblade’s long-term survival. Alignment: Any nongood. Hit Die: d8. thumb|320px Class Skills The Hexblade’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) Are: Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Diplomacy(Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (Arcana) (Int), Knowledge (Dungeonering) (Int) Knowledge (Planes) (Int), Knowledge (Local) (Int) Knowledge (Religion) (Int) Knowledge (Nature) (Int) Perception (Wis) Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Sense Motiv (Wis), Stealth (Dex) Survival (Wis) Spellcraft (Int) Swim (Str) Skill Points at Each Level: 6 + Int modifier. Class Features All of the following are class features of the hexblade. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Hexblades are proficient with all simple and martial weapons, and with light and medium armor but not with shields. Because the somatic components Required for hexblade spells are simple, a hexblade can cast hexblade spells while wearing light or medium armor without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. However, like any other arcane spellcaster, a hexblade wearing heavy armor or using a shield incurs a chance of arcane spell failure if the spell in question has a somatic component (and most do). A multiclass hexblade still incurs the normal arcane spell failure chance for arcane spells drived from other classes. Spells: Beginning at 1th level, a hexblade gains the ability to cast a small number of arcane spells, which are drawn from the hexblade spell list. He can cast any spell he knows without preparing it ahead of time, just as a sorcerer can. To learn or cast a spell, a hexblade must have a Charisma score equal to at least 10 + the spell level (Cha 11 for 1st-level spells, Cha 12 for 2nd-level spells, and so forth). The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a Hexblade’s spell is 10 + the spell level + the Hexblade’s Cha modifier. Like other spellcasters, a hexblade can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. His base daily spell allotment is given on Table. In addition, he receives bonus spells per day if he has a high Charisma score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Spells. When the Table indicates that the hexblade gets 0 spells per day of a given spell level (for instance, 1st-level spells for a 3th-level hexblade), he gains only the bonus spells he would be entitled to based on his Charisma score for that spell level. The Hexblade’s selection of spells is extremely limited. A hexblade begins play knowing spells as listet in Table, and get new spells at certain levels, as indicated on Table. Special: '''his Charisma score does affect the number of spells a hexblade knows; these get addet to the numbers on Table once per spell Level. Whenever the Hexblade learns a new Spell, a hexblade additionally can choose to learn a new spell in place of one he already knows a single spell at any given level, and must choose whether or not to swap the spell at the same time that he gains new spells known for the level. '''Hexblade’s Curse (Su): Two times per day, as a swift action, a hexblade can unleash a curse upon a foe. The target must be visible to the hexblade and within 60 feet. The target of a Hexblade’s curse takes a –2 penalty on attacks, saves, ability checks, skill checks, and weapon damage rolls for 1 hour thereafter. A successful Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 Hexblade’s class level + Hexblade’s Cha modifier) negates the effect. At every four levels beyond 1st (5th, 9th, 13th, and 17th) a hexblade gains the ability to use his curse one additional time per day, as indicated on Tabl. Multiple Hexblade’s curses don’t stack, but different Curs Variants do, any foe that successfully resists the effect cannot be affected again by the same Hexblade’s curse (but not another Curs Varity) for 24 hours. Any effect that removes or dispels a curse eliminates the effect of a Hexblade’s curse. The type of this effect is profane. Monster Nemesis: (Ex) You add your half Class level as Hexblade, at least one, to each Knowledge check trying to identify the abilities and weaknesses of monsters and creatures. A Hexblade may make Knowledge skill checks untrained when attempting to identify these creatures and their abilities and always can take 10 on these rolls. These benefits do also work on skill checks attempt to identify a spell casters (Arcan only). Each day, when he regains spells, a Hexblade chose one Monster Typ: You gain +2 Attack an Damage Roll against that type. Additionally you retive you Charisma Bounus on Saves and Armor Class versus that Monster Type. * Chosen from tne Favored Enemy class feature Ranger list.. Track (Ex): A Hexblade adds half his level (minimum 1) to Survival skill checks made to follow or identify tracks. Arcane Resistance (Su): At 2nd level, a hexblade gains a bonus equal to his Charisma bonus (minimum +1) on saving throws against spells and spell-like effects. At level 11 this bonus also appeals on Supernatural abilities. Swift Tracker (Ex):''' Beginning at 2th level, a hexblade can move at his normal speed while using Survival to follow tracks without taking the normal –5 penalty. He takes only a –10 penalty (instead of the normal –20) when moving at up to twice normal speed while tracking. '''Curse Varity: (Su) At level 2 and every 3 lvl beyond 2th(5th, 8th, 11th, 14th and 18th) hexblade gains a Curse Varity. Each time you use your Hexblade curse you can decide to modify your curse to weaken your victim in a specific way'. '''The Hexblade’s curse loses all properties it had before and gets the chosen quality instead, unless it is specific mentioned in the description. The duration is 1 hour unless it is mentioned different. '''-> Approaching Curse:'' If the creature fails its save it gets a -4 negative Luck modifier to RK. -6 with Greater Hexblade’s Curse and -8 with Dire Hexblade’s Curse. ''->''' Diffusive Curse:' ' If the creature fails its save chose one type of energy. If the creature has some resistance (not immunity) to that energy type reduces them by 10, with ''Greater Hexblade’s Curse chose two types of energy instead, and three with Dire Hexblade’s Curse. ''You can choose one type of energy more than once, the penalty is cumulative. Additional the creature gains -2 to all saves attempts to resist spells or effects of the chosen types. '''-> Flawing Curse:'' ' If target creature or Object fails its save (unused Objects have no save) fails it’s save it halves it’s/his hardness and reduces each kind of Damage Reduction(and hardness) it possesses by 5, 10 with Greater Hexblade’s Curse and 15 with Dire Hexblade’s Curse. '''-> Life crippling Curse'':' If the creature fails its save each attempt of healing that creature with positive energy are reduced by 50%. Attempt of healing with negative energy are not affected. With ''Greater Hexblade’s Curse you get healed by the missing 50% if you’re maximum 30feet away. With Dire Hexblade’s Curse ''the amount increases to 75%. ->' Marking Curse:' If the creature fails its save it emits a gigantic pillar of flickering red-violet light upward into heaven. The pillar is 300 feet height and penetrates each no magic obstacle, even massive crag. That’s works like the ''Faerie Fire spell, make it extremely easy to follow the target and may generate some attraction from anything else. The creature gets a -2 modifier on its saving throw try to resist that Varity with Greater Hexblade’s Curse and -4 with Dire Hexblade’s Curse. '->' Slow Curse:'' ''' '''If the creature fails it’s saving throw it’s slowed, like the Spell. That even affects creatures that normally can’t get slowed by the spell. That is not a spell like effect. The creature gets a new save at each beginning of your turn. ''-> Radiantly Curse: You need Greater Hexblade’s Curse to choose'' Radiantly Curse.'' If the creature fails its save it emits a Aura of misshape. The Creature and any ally within 30 feet get a -1 penalty on attacks, saves, ability checks, skill checks, and weapon damage rolls. Allies of target creature didn’t get a saving throw. The penalty enhance to -2 with Dire Hexblade’s Curse. ''-> Weaken Curse: '' You need Greater Hexblade’s Curse to choose'' Weaken Curse.'' If the creature fails its save chose one attack type which is delivered through a limp. (bite, arms, legs, wings, tails and so on) The chosen limp get weekend and crippled and each attack delivered thought that does only half damage (round up). If you choose bite the creature save each round again to not lose all special attacks delivered through the mouth. If you choose arms the creature save each round again to not drop anything they hold. If you choose legs the creature save each round again to not fall prone. If you choose Wings the creature save each round again to not lose the ability to fly for that round. If you choose tail or anything else the creature save each round again to not get staggered. A successful Save end the effect of Weaken Curse, with Dire Hexblade’s Curse only two successful saves in a row end Weaken Curse. '->' Penetration Curse:'' You need Greater Hexblade’s Curse to choose'' Penetration Curse.'' If the creature fails its saving throw its Spell resistance is reduced by 10, 15 with Dire Hexblade’s Curse. The duration is one round per Charisma modifier at least one round. ''->''' '''Soul trapping Curse: You need Greater Hexblade’s Curse to choose Soul trapping Curse. ''As long Soul trapping Curse'' is active the Hexblade can’t cast spells and need to stay in 300 feet around the target (or the soul, see beneath). The hexblade can decide to end the effect of Soul trapping Curse each time as a free action.'' If the creature fails it’s saving throw it is under a effect like the ''Dimensional Anchor spell. Additional, if the creature dies it Soul (if the creature has one) stays helpless in the body as long the Hexblade contains focus. With'' Dire Hexblade’s Curse the radius for the hexblade to stay around enhances to 1 mile. The soul may get collected with some special magic jar or spell. Collecting a Soul is a truly evil deed. For Daemons and Devil’s such a soul is quit valuable, what it make a perfect bite or trade value. '''-> Superior Curse:'' You need Greater Hexblade’s Curse to choose'' Superior Curse.'' Using Superior Curse is a Standard action instead of a Swift action. This Varity works like Hexblade Curse unless that the Creature don’t get a saving throw to prevent to be affected, and the penalty is just -2 with Greater Hexblade’s Curse and -4 with Dire Hexblade’s Curse. '''Gruesome Brewing The Hexblade learns to utilize potions to amplify his hunt. This works like the „Brew Potion“ Feat with following gruesome Amplifications: You retrieve a Brew Creation Pool whenever you slay an fitting creature by utilizing its remains. Searching for useful organic materiel in a slayed corpses for useful components is an disgusting Act. You need to make a successful Knowledge Check to extract these.Doing so you retrieve an Material Component of 10gm per HD of the slayed extraordinary creature (Master decides). You can totaly hold components and brewed portions of an value of maximum 100gm per Hexblade level. You can not exceed that amount, nor sell those alternative brewed Potions or Potion Material. By using that horrible components you can Brew Potion you do not meet the requirements such as spells on you spell list. But the gutted creature, you used for the components, must had have an associative ability(Master decides). You can prepare one such potion, when you make an extender rest for each 10 points in total of your alchemy skill forgoing the normal crafting time. Special: You can recreate the creatures poison (20+CR) or make an specific antidote (15+CR). 'Mettle (Ex):' At 3rd level and higher, a hexblade can resist magical and supernatural attacks with great willpower or fortitude. If he makes a successful Will or Fortitude save against an attack that normally would have a lesser effect on a successful save (such as any spell with a saving throw entry of Will half or Fortitude partial), he instead completely negates the effect. An unconscious or sleaping hexblade does not gain the benefit of mettle.' ' Bonus Feat: (Ex) ' At level 3 and every 4 levels after 3st (7th, 11th, 15th and 19th) Hexblade gains a bonus feat, which must be selected from the following list: Combat Casting, Spell Focus (enchantment, necromancy, or transmutation only), Spell Penetration, Greater Spell Focus (enchantment, necromancy, or transmutation only), Greater Spell Penetration, Disruptive, Spell breaker, Teleport Tactician, Arcane Strike, Armor Proficiency (heavy), Familiar Feats(Any), Arcane Armor Mastery, Shield Proficiency, Exotic Weapon Proficiency*, Additional Curs, Effective Curse, Favored Defense, Metamagic Feat (any), Favorite Enemy Feat (Any), Skill Fokus (Alchemy) 'Favored Enemy (Ex) At 5st level, a Hexblade selects a creature type from the ranger favored enemies table. He gains a +2 bonus on Bluff, Knowledge, Perception, Sense Motive, and Survival checks against creatures of his selected type. Likewise, he gets a +2 bonus on weapon attack and damage rolls against them. A ranger may make Knowledge skill checks untrained when attempting to identify these creatures. At 10th level and every five levels thereafter ( 15th, and 20th level), the Hexblade may select an additional favored enemy. In addition, at each such interval, the bonus against any one favored enemy (including the one just selected, if so desired) increases by +2. If the Hexblade chooses humanoids or outsiders as a favored enemy, he must also choose an associated subtype, as indicated on the table below. (Note that there are other types of humanoid to choose from—those called out specifically on the table below are merely the most common.) If a specific creature falls into more than one category of favored enemy, the ranger’s bonuses do not stack; he simply uses whichever bonus is higher. 'Familiar:' A 4th level Hexblade forms a special Bond with an extraordinary Familiar. An evil creature he once hunted becomes bounden to eternal service in a abnormal form. The Familiar tries to subvert the intentions of the Hexblade and nurtures his evil side, and the endless torment of the Hexblads Mind begins and threatened overwhelm his intentions. The Hexblade endures the endless temptation to strengthen his Mind an learn more about the wicket creatures that haunt the World. The Hexblade chose a Familiar of Familiar Wizard list. He uses his own Class -3 level as calculation level for his Familiar. He can Only choose Noon-good creatures. At Level 7 The Familiar reveals his true face and become a Imp or Quasit (or any appropriate evil entity the Hexblade choses). The incriminating task fort the Hexblade is to endure the permanent temptation of evil to get his vicious powers. (Calculated wit the "Improved Familiar" Feat) Infusing Blows: (Ex) At level 3 each melee attack of the Hexblade, which inflict damage, lower the resistance of the Target to resist the next Hexblade’s Spell or curses. Each hit gives a penalty to saving throws against Hexblade Spells or Hexblade’s curse (includes Curs Varity’s) of -1. Multiple the penalties are cumulative but limited by the Hexblade’s class level. The maximal penalty is -1 for the first four levels, and additional -1 for every 4 levels after 4th (-2 at 5-8th , -3 at 9-12th, -3 at 13-16th and -4 at 17-20th) The penalty lasts 1+Ch mod Rounds (at least one) or until consumed by a failed save against a Hexblade Spell or Curse. The effect ends immediately if the Hexblade attacks another target, get unconscious or are more than 60feet away. Any effect that removes or dispels a curse eliminates the effect of Infusing Blows. The type of that effect is undefined and cumulative to each other downgrade the target may have. Master of Cursed Magic: (Ex)' At level 4 and every 4 levels after 4st (8th, 12th, 16th and 20th) hexblade gains some Master of Cursed Magic which can have one of three forms. Each Time you get the Master of Cursed Magic ''Trait you can choose one new form and are able to reselect one selected before. '''1- '''Add three Spells, from the Hexblade’s spell list, of a level you could cast, to your Spells known. If you reselect that specific ''Master of Cursed Magic trait you forget that Spells. 2-''' Choose one additional Curse Varity ''you learn. If you reselect that specific “''Master of Cursed Magic” trait you lose the access to that specific Curse Varity unless you choose it by the normal Curse Varity progression or another Master of Cursed Magic. '3-' Get "Effektive Curse" Feat once, enhancement stack limits apply normaly 'Contagious Curse: (Ex) ' If a Creature affected by the Hexblade Curse dies the Hexblade can choose an enemy within 60 feet to the dyed creature. It get infected with the same Hexblade Curse(or the same Curs Varity of the dyed creature) (Will saves). That will not consume one of your daily uses of your Hexblade curse. '''Greater Hexblade’s Curse (Su): When a hexblade attains 7th level, the penalty on attacks, saves, ability checks, skill checks, and weapon damage rolls incurred by a target of the hexblade’s curse becomes –4 instead of –2. Aura of Unluck (Su): Once per day, a hexblade of 12th level or higher can create a baleful aura of misfortune. Any melee or ranged attack (including an attack roll) made against the hexblade while this aura of Unluck is active has a 20% miss chance (similar to the effect of concealment). Creature that a under a effect of a Blessing ''spell or attack with a ''Holy ''Weapon are not affected. Activating the aura is a swift action, and the aura lasts for a number of rounds equal to 3 + the Hexblade’s Charisma bonus (if any). At 16th level and higher, a hexblade can use his aura of Unluck twice per day. A 20th-level hexblade can activate this aura three times per day. '''Vengeful Blood:' (Ex) Once per day, if you get hit by a melee attack, which causes the loss of HP, you can infect your attacker automatically (no Save) with you Hexblade’s curse (includes some Curse Varity). That will not consume one of your daily uses of Hexblade curse. Pitch of Soul: (Ex) Once per day you can force one creature in sight, affected by your Hexblade curse, to reroll any d20 roll. You must decide to use Pitch of Soul before the master proclaims a success or failure. Dire Hexblade’s Curse (Su): When a hexblade attains 19th level, the penalty on attacks, saves, ability checks, skill checks, and weapon damage rolls incurred by a target of the Hexblade’s curse becomes –6 instead of –4. Eternal Hexblade's Curse: At 20th level, when the target fails their Will save against the Hexblade's curse, it lasts until dispelled or removed, either by himself or an effect that dispells or removes curses. A hexblade can have no more permanent curses active than his Charisma Modifier. Any additional curses last as normal. Add the Following Traits to the general Trait List: Additional Curse: (Ex) Prerequisite: '''Hexblade Curse class Feature '''Effect: You can use your Hexblade Curse once More per day. You can choose Additional Curse more than one time each time you get an additional use of your Hexblade Curse Class feature. Effective Curse: (Ex) Prerequisite: '''Hexblade Curse class Feature '''Effect: Enhance the Saving throws DC of each kind of Hexblade’s Curse by on. (Including each kind of Curse Varity).You can choose Effective Curse more than one time the bonus is cumulative. Alternatively you instead choose on Curs Varity and enhance the DC of that by two. You can’t choose that kind of Effective Curse more than once for each kind of Curse Varity. Hexblade Spelllist 0 LVL Spells: Arcane Mark Bleed Brand Dancing Lights Daze Detect Magic Detect Poison Disrupt Undead Flare Ghost Sound Light Mage Hand Open/Close Prestidigitation Spark Sift 1 LVL Spells: Alarm:Burst Bonds Cause Fear Darkvision Deadeye’s Lore Dazzling Blade Detect Aberration Detect Animals or Plants Detect Chaos Detect Charm Detect Evil Detect Good Detect Law Detect Undead Disguise Self Doom Ear-Piercing Scream Entropic Shield: Expeditious Retreat: Fog Cloud Gravity Bow Hunter's Howl Identify Infernal Healing Interrogation Jump Keen Senses Know the Enemy Light Longshot Longstrider Magic Aura. Magic Fang Magic Weapon Mount Negate Aroma Pass without Trace Protection from Chaos Protection from Evil Protection from Good Protection from Law Ray of Enfeeblement Ray of Sickening Residual Tracking Resist Energy Shadow Weapon Shock Shield Silent Image Sleep Sun Metal True Strike Undetectable Alignment Unseen Servant Weapons Against Evil/Good Wrath 2 LVL Spells: Accelerate Poison Align Weapon Alter Self Arcane Sight Arrow Eruption Blindness/Deafness Bloodhound Brow Gasher Bull's Strength Create Treasure Map Darkness Daze Monster Defensive Shock Defending Bone Detect Thoughts Delay Poison Eagle's Splendor Enthrall False Life Flames of the Faithful Ghostbane Dirge Ghoul Touch Glitterdust Healing Thief Locate Weakness Minor Image Mirror Image Protection from Arrows Pyrotechnics Rage Scare See Alignment See Invisibility Spider Climb Steal Voice Swift Invisibility Touch of Idiocy Versatile Weapon Whispering Wind 3 LVL Spells: Ash StormBlackLightBlood BiographyBestow CurseCountless EyesDarkvision, GreaterDazzling Blade, MassDeep SlumberDeeper DarknessDismissalDispel MagicExcruciating DeformationFlame ArrowFesterForce Hook ChargeHalt UndeadGreater Magic WeaponInvisibility PurgeKeen EdgeMagic Circle against Chaos/Evil/Good/LawMagic Fang, GreaterMajor ImageNondetectionProtection from EnergyPhantom SteedPoisonRay of ExhaustionRepel VerminSands of TimeSlowStinking CloudToxic GiftTwilight KnifeVampiric TouchWater Walk 4 LVL Spells: Arcana Theft Aspect of the Wolf Assay Spell Resistance Bow Spirit Break Enchantment Contagion Confusion Calcific Touch Contact Other Plane Control Summoned Creature Constricting Coils Daze, Mass Detect Scrying: Dimension Door Dimensional Anchor Dragon's Breath Echolocation False Life, Greater Fear Ghost Wolf Infernal Healing, Greater Phantasmal Killer Scrying Sending Shadow Step Shadow Projection Solid Fog Spell Theft Terrible Remorse True Form Unluck 5 LVL Spells: Absorb Toxicity Astral Projection, Lesser Baleful Polymorph Black Spot Dispel Magic, Greater Enervation Fleshworm Infestation Freedom of Movement Hold Monster Hostile Juxtaposition Mind Fog Passwall Phantasmal Web Plague Carrier Prying Eyes Rest Eternal Symbol of Slowing Suffocation True Seeing Waves of Fatigue 6 LVL Spells: Cloak of Dreams Death Ward Dispel Evil Eyebite Find the Path Fester, Mass Legend Lore Undeath to Death Shadow Walk Unwilling Shield Curse, Major Phase Door Waves of Exhaustion